Le journal intime d'une fille amoureuse
by soleil-levant
Summary: Je sais pas trop koi dire, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire par vous même


Note de l'auteur : Chers lecteurs, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira !!!!!!!! Si vous avez des remarques à faire etc... laissez-moi un rewiew !!!!!! Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling !!! P.S : Dsl pour les fautes !!!!!!! Le début est assez court, mais vous serez pourquoi à la fin !!!!!  
  
Maintenant l'histoire...  
  
Chapitre 1  
Retrouvailles assez froides  
  
Le 6 septembre 2004, le jour de la rentrée  
  
Je marchais dans la gare en traînant derrière moi un chariot rempli de livres et une cage avec pour contenu un hibou grand duc. J'étais accompagnée de mes parents et nous marchions d'un pas rapide. Après quelques minutes de marches, nous arrivèrent en face de la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10. nous nous s'avancèrent devant, puis nous la traversèrent un par un, comme par magie. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué ce prodige.  
  
Nous débouchèrent sur une autre voie, la voie 9 ¾, où se tenait un train rouge et noir qui se nommait le Poudlard Express. Je monta mes bagages à l'intérieur, puis je dis au-revoir à mes parents avant d'embarqué à mon tour. Tout à coup la locomotive s'ébranla et le Poudlard Express débuta son long voyage en direction de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie.  
  
Je m'installa dans un compartiment où il y avait trois personnes que je connaissais bien. Plus précisément, deux garçons et une fille. Le premier, portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux en bataille quant au second, il était roux et tenait dans ses mains, un petit oiseau qui était surexcité. Quant à la fille, elle avait les cheveux assez épais et était plongé dans un livre. C'était bien sûr l'un des plus célèbre trio de l'école, Harry Potter, Ronald (Ron pour les intimes !) Weasley et Hermione Granger et ils appartenaient à la maison Gryffondor.  
  
Ce qu'ils les avaient rendu célèbre, c'était leur soi-disant penchant pour enfreindre le règlement et accomplir de nombreux exploits. Mais moi, je pense que c'est plutôt des opportunités pour se montrer supérieur aux autres surtout cette Hermione Granger ! Elle ne loupe jamais une occasion de montrer à quel point elle sait toujours tout sur tout ! Ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Mais la personne à laquelle j'attache une attention très particulière, c'est pour Harry Potter. Depuis l'année dernière, j'avoue que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, mais c'est encore très vague. Alors cette année, c'est décidée, j'irai lui parler !  
  
Ooops ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Cho Chang, j'appartiens à la maison Serdaigle et je suis attrapeuse. Enfin, il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant à dire sur moi. Bon, revenons à mon histoire.  
  
Je me leva lentement, et je m'approcha d'eux : - Bonjour Harry dis-je d'une fois tremblante. Il était en train de regarder le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre quand il tourna brusquement la tête, et me fixa de ses grand yeux vert émeraude. Ron et Hermione ne me prêtèrent aucune attention. - Ch..cho bafouilla t-il, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonne vacances ? - Excellentes. Euh..est-ce que tu vas continuer à jouer cette année au Quidditch ? Quelle imbécile je peut-être des moments ! Bien sûr qu'il va continuer ! - Oui je vais continuer, mais cette année ne va pas être comme les autres, Olivier Dubois étant parti, il nous manque désormais un capitaine et un gardien chez les Gryffondor. - Ah ok, et vous deux ça va ? Mes yeux se posèrent désormais sur Hermione et sur Ron. Hermione leva la tête et me répondit froidement : - Oui, maintenant pourrais-tu nous laisser un peu tranquille, nous étions en train de parler de chose de grande importance alors si tu pouvais nous laisser un peu seuls. N'essayant de ne pas prêté attention à cette mégère je regardais Harry en espérant qu'il interviendrait pour me défendre. Or, celui-ci ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de me faire un léger sourire. Froissée par son attitude, je remboîta le pas, en essayant de chercher mes camarades de Serdaigle. Après avoir traverser les divers compartiments, je retrouva mon amie Cassandra. Elle était en compagnie de quelques garçons de Poufsouffle qui étaient apparemment en train de boire chaque paroles qu'elle disait. Quand elle me vit, elle me sauta dessus : - Cho !!! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclama t-elle, si tu savais tous les événements qui se sont produits pendants les vacances d'été... Il paraît que Jonatan Crick sort avec Pansy Parkinson, si tu savais le choc que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai appris ! Voilà comment ça s'est passé... Et elle se lança dans une tirade d'explications, aussi bête les unes que les autres. Je la regardais de temps en temps en répondant « oui » ou « non » quand elle me posait des questions qui n'avaient aucuns intérêts. Je n'avais pas la tête à écouter ce qu'elle disait, mais ce dont je me souciais le plus, c'était de savoir pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas prit ma défense ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit ? Vu le déroulement des choses, la rentrée s'annonçait plus que déplaisantes.  
  
Une heure et demi plus tard, le Poudlard entra en gare et je descendis du train avec Cassandra et nous étions parti chercher une diligence. Nous prîmes la dernière de la file. A ma grande déception, Harry, Ron et Hermione, le trio infernal pour moi, s'installèrent avec nous dans le véhicule. Brusquement, la diligence démarra. Personne n'osait engagé la conversation. Harry me regardais de temps en temps, et quand je levais mes yeux dans sa direction, il les baissait comme si il n'avait pas envie de croiser mon regard. Quelques minutes après, nous entendirent un grincement et tous les cinq nous reconnu le fameux grincement du grand portail de Poudlard. La diligence s'arrêta aussitôt, et je fus la première à descendre. N'attendant même pas mon amie, je me précipita en direction de la Grande Porte puis j'alla directement dans la Grande Salle...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas osé continuer, au cas où si vous trouviez le début un peu nul ! Je mettrai la suite dans 2 jours maximum, si vous trouvez ça pas trop mal envoyez-moi un petit rewiew !!!! Merci !!!!!!!!  
  
Soleil levant 


End file.
